Talk:Great Schism
Ghosts of Onyx Ghosts of Onyx provided more information on the Civil War. Perhaps we should use it to add on too. Other Names? Ehy dont we call it the Covenant Civil War ? -- Forerunner 20:20 23 December 2006 Perhaps because the fact it was to groups of a religous organization splitting.-- 04:39, November 18, 2009 (UTC) "Great Schism" is the canon name for the war, but unofficialy it is called the covenant civil war Contrarytoreason 07:23, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Those weren't councillors If your refering to the dead elites you came across in I think Uprising, those were simply massacered minor elites. AS you said most of the councillors were massacered but the only councillors left were still in the detention area that you came across in the level the great journy.Halo3 19:31, 15 January 2007 (UTC)--Halo3 They were Councilurs examine there headdress they are Councillors. Well like I said, if your refering to the massacered blue elites (elite minors) at the beginning of the level uprising than those aren't councillors but mere minor elites.If your refering to the elites in the detention/prison area in "the great journy", the one with the hunter pair trapped inside than yes those are probably some of the remaining councillor elitesHalo3 20:21, 17 March 2007 (UTC)-Halo3 how did the elites figure out the true meaning of the installations anyway? Crubs 04:51, 7 September 2008 (UTC) I'd just like this oportunity to say. Begun the covenant war has Yoda Here as well the arbiter and half jaw only took command in the spare of the moment so could they be removed after the elites had time to reorganise there forces, and replaced by the councilors. User:Kami-Sama Arbiter and Rtas are commanderrs but what about Xytan in GoO he rallied the elites at Joyous Exulation Template What the heck happened to the template on this article? GoO What about putting some of the information from Ghosts of Onyx into this article? -- SpecOps306 03:44, 8 April 2007 (UTC) :forget it, i did it myself. though it could do with some polishing!-- SpecOps306 08:50, 11 April 2007 (UTC) ? Hey, I don't know about you guys, but isn't this article already cleaned up?--Caboose Orange Juice and 21:19, 12 April 2007 (UTC) :Yep, pretty much. GüéßŁ¥-∏éҐ∫øñ¥- ' 21:57, 12 April 2007 (UTC) ::It could still use sources. --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 22:00, 12 April 2007 (UTC) :::SOURCEZ!!! I'll see what I can do, but I don't have GoO (just borrowed it a while back), so someone else will need to add page numbers. 'GüéßŁ¥-∏éҐ∫øñ¥- ' 22:02, 12 April 2007 (UTC) ::::Well whaddya know? I just happen to have GoO right next to me. What do I need to cite?--Caboose Orange Juice and 22:46, 12 April 2007 (UTC) :::::Two of the three book sources on the bottom don't have page numbers; just click the arrow button next to the number and it'll go up to the ref tag. Or something. 'GüéßŁ¥-∏éҐ∫øñ¥- ' 18:47, 14 April 2007 (UTC) Leaders After looking through the article I thought I would just point one or two things out. On the side of the page where it mentions the leaders of the two factions. I noticed a couple that didn't seem like they belonged with the rest. Gargantum, the Alpha Jiralhanae from GoO, is up there. And, though I'm only guessing, it seems like he would probably only be a ship master or a fleet master at best, and I doubt he's helping to lead the Covenant loyalists. Though I may be wrong. Rtas 'vadumee, Half-Jaw, whatever you want to call him. As cool as he is, he's still only an ultra, and once again I doubt he's helping to lead the sepratists. He might have helped in the beginning but now that they've had time to collect themselves, he's probably out of the picture unless he achieved a promotion. Voro Nar 'Mantakree. *WARNING: SPOILER* Once again, I like him. But he's dead. And unless the Covenant have discovered some new technology that can bring someone back to life even when their body was comepletly annihilated, I doubt he's helping to lead the sepratists. *END SPOILER* That's it. Just thought I'd point that out. Lekrel 04:01, 17 April 2007 (UTC) I forgot one more. (Must be tired of hearing me talk.) *WARNING: SPOILER* Xytan Jar Wattinree. He was onboard the supercarrier ''Sublime Transcendence. And then that whole thing with the NOVA bomb happened and, well, you get the picture. Same thing with Voro. *END SPOILER* Lekrel 04:07, 17 April 2007 (UTC) It's been a while since I posted that and no one has responded yet, so unless someone has any reason why it should be kept the way it is, then I'll go ahead and make the changes myself. The only reason I've waited this long is because I'm afraid I might mess something up. Lekrel 03:56, 27 April 2007 (UTC) Most???? Whats to say that the Seperatists have more Grunts then the loyalists. Or more hunters? Sure, in Halo 2 it was that way. But in Halo 3 you fight grunts, and Hunters, yet they are never on your side....only Elites are...There were more grunts and hunters on their side, at least more fighting MC and Arbiter.--User:JohnSpartan117 05:18, 29 November 2007 (UTC) I'd have to say that High Charity is the largest ship in the entire Covenant fleet, and is bound to carry millions, or billions of people, so I highly doubt Master Chief walked through the entire war going on in High Charity, because its INCREDIBLY HUGE. Also, when you look in Halo 2 cutscenes, what are those explosions around it? Covenant ships, and practically hundreds are getting destroyed, carrying lots of Seperatists and Loyalists. So I think what you're fighting in Halo 3 are troops coming from the few but deadly remaining ships from the bloody battle what you saw in Halo 2. Although you're right about grunts, we don't know if most grunts are elite-allied or brute-allied, they're too scared to support one side. Hunters, I'm more likely to say they're more pro-elite. (Cyborg Robot 06:49, 5 December 2007 (UTC)) Remember also that High Charity is 348 Km in diameter so Masterchief had to walk a lot for reach the Forerunner Dreadnought, but i noticed that the City isnt too big due that the Dreadnought had no problems to leave so i guess that its a little bit smaller, anyways i guess that almost all the Hunters gone with the Separatist due that the elites and the hunters share a similiar war poetry :) also Brutes sucks Its incredible the speed of the explosions of every Cruiser being destroyed. Seperatist Marines? Millions of Marines in the Covenant Seperatist Army? What marines??? Could someone please elaborate??? SpartHawg948 04:21, 17 October 2008 (UTC) :The UNSC fought with the Separatists against the Loyalists. I guess it would be like French soldiers helping the Americans and German mercenaries fighting with the British during the American Revolution. -- '''Councillor Specops306 - Kora 'Morhek 04:54, 17 October 2008 (UTC) ::But the UNSC forces have their own section in the strength catagory. They don't need to be listed twice, unless we're going to also list the Elites as part of the UNSC forces. SpartHawg948 05:02, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Covenant Victory in Human-Covenant War I say, if the Covenant Civil War (Great Schism)had never occured, humanity wouldn't have survived. The Sangheli were the only reason we won at the Ark. There's no other way we could have won in space against the Brute ships. User:GenralMajors In my analysis, if the Civil War hadn't started, then, depending on factors, either Installation 05 would have been activated by Tarturus and the Arbiter, or something would have stopped it(Gravemind sending the MC to the control room instead for instance) and the humans would be even more screwed on Earth(doubtful the MC would have been able to get there in time), then the flood would have come and killed the humans(no Sangheili ships to sterilize half of Africa), then, with no humans to activate the Ark, the Flood would have consumed the galaxy. So Truth inadvertently saved the entire galaxy, irony huh?--Kre 'Nunumee 22:08, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Halo: Evolutions updates on the Great Schism The Halo: Evolutions story The Return gives new information about the Great Schism AFTER Halo 3. Apparently, each race didn't return to rebuild their homeworlds as stated on the various pages of the wiki, but instead the war continued for another six years, and was still ongoing at the time of the story. It also stated that the Brutes had broken into several intercine civil wars of their own, and that the Sangheili had lost the knowledge on how to build new ships when they made enemies of the Prophets (who had that knowledge), and were slowly loosing their fleet through attrition. :What are these "various pages of the wiki" you mention? That final sentence with "Each Race" in the article is incorrect... don't know who add that there... but that is a speculation. We apologise for the inconvenience as we cannot monitor all articles in Halopedia.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 23:02, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::I apologize, Subtank, if my post was rather brash or inconsiderate. And what do you know, the speculation that each race returned to rebuild their homeworld was just added back, and the new cannon info was deleted. Seems like somebody didn't read up on the new info. The admins probably should change it back. Xytan dead Halo Encylcopedia has confirmed he was killed in the Nova Bomb explosion so I've updated his status to KIA.Flayer92 05:01, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Beginning Can we really say that the schism itself began on October 20th? Brutes slaying the Elites on Earth was an isolated incident, and the all-out war didn't really begin until November 2nd. Everyone else in the Covenant were blissfully unaware of what was happening on Earth. It's a bit like how the Skirmish over Harvest isn't really a part of the Human-Covenant War; it happened well before any war had even been declared. --Jugus (Talk | ) 12:38, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :We could consider the massacre as part of events leading to the Great Schism. In my opinion, the Schism officially began in the Halo 2 level Uprising, when the majority of the Sangheili declared war on the Jiralhanae and those affiliated with them.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 12:41, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Large Continuity Mistake In Halo 3: ODST, which takes place shortly after Regret's carrier flees, there is an area in Tayari Plaza with multiple dead Elites. When you look at the bodies, Buck says it looked like a 'family feud'. This would imply that the Covenant Civil War (perhaps not the Great Schism) had begun even before the Changing of the Guard, etc. I think it should be noted that hostility between the Sangheili and Jiralhanae had escalated to warfare ''before ''the Brutes were promoted. InfiniteAmo 06:18, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Ahh, nevermind, I missed the section of the page that talks about this.